Substance use among adolescents is widespread. Although prevalence rates are similar across genders, age of onset, extent of use, and negative sequelae differ for males and females. Yet, gendered pathways to substance use remain unexplored. Aggression, peer pressure, and parenting style are all linked to adolescent substance use and influenced by gender. Relational aggression, which may be facilitated by parental psychological control, is more common than overt aggression among girls; however, little is known of the association between relational aggression and substance use. In addition, susceptibility to peer pressure is influenced by the age and gender of the teen and key peers. Using a multi-method, multi-reporter, 4-wave longitudinal design with a diverse sample of 185 teens, their peers, and their parents, this study extends extant literature by examining the interplay of gender, aggression, parenting style, and peer influence on developmental pathways to adolescent substance use. Measures include observed interaction tasks and peer-, parent-, and self-reports. Regression and latent growth curve modeling will be used to assess these pathways over time. The results can be used to inform gender-specific interventions for adolescent substance use.